By My Side: A Murtagh One Shot
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Arianne becomes a Dragon Rider who falls in love with Murtagh. Both work for the King but long for freedom. Made for seasnarl by request.


**By My Side: A Murtagh One Shot  
><strong>

Arianne peered down the hallway and saw only one guard keeping watch. A sly smile crossed her lips. She approached the men going over her plan once more in her head. "Halt, Arianne, you know you are not allowed down here." The guard named Marcus said. He was only a few years older than her and had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh Marc, you do not have to be so serious. Come now, let me pass. I am the Kings ward and I should be allowed to go where I please."

"Arianne, you know this part of the castle is forbidden. If you do not leave you will get us both in trouble." Marc and Arianne had been friends and have gone on many adventures together when they were little. Now that they were grown, he was now in the King's guard and she was expected to behave like a lady.

"Come on, I only want a quick look. Besides, aren't you curious yourself what the King is hiding? I will be in and out, I promise."

Marcus sighed. "You know I can't open this door for you."

"Yes you can, and the King will never know. I will not tell him and you will not tell him, so what are you worried about?" She walked closer to Marcus and batted her eyelashes.

"Stop that!" he said, falling for her trick. "Fine, I will let you in, but you must be quick." He took out the key and unlocked the door. Arianne poked her head into the dark room before her. Marcus grabbed a torch from the wall and followed in behind her. "What do you see?" he asked.

"Marc, this is incredible! It's a white Dragon Egg! I can't believe it."

Marcus walked next to her and stared at the white egg. "I thought there were only three left, not four. No wait! Arianne, do not touch it!" He was too late. Arianne had already placed a hand on the smooth surface of the shell. The egg suddenly began to vibrate. Marcus took a step back, worried.

"Marcus, the egg, it is hatching, and to me…" Arianne took her hand off and watched in awe as a baby dragon poked his head out of the egg.

"What was that about the King not finding out we were in here?"

"Hush!" Arianne said. The dragon licked his paws and then looked up at her. Upon instinct, Arianne raised her hand to touch the creature.

The King did not punish Marcus or Arianne- he was much too happy that he had another Rider to control. "My dear, I will have Murtagh train you in the ways of the Riders as I am too busy. With your help, we can finally crush the Varden." He smiled with an evil grin before allowing her to depart.

Arianne named her Dragon Ruestic. The King had a sword forged especially for her and she named that sword Gajzla. It took her a while to grasp that she, Arianna Trisest was a Dragon Rider.

She made her way to the training field to meet up with Murtagh. It was her first day of training and she did not know what to expect. Murtagh and Thorn were not able to associate with her much since the King kept him busy as well. Murtagh was tall with black hair and sea blue eyes. He face was clean shaven and he wore all black. His dragon Thorn was ruby red and fierce. Through the use of magic, the King made him larger than Saphira, Eragon's dragon. She did not know much about the Varden or of the Rider Eragon, all she knew was that the Empire was at war with the rebel group.

Murtagh greeted her with a warm smile. "Greetings Arianne, it is nice to see you again."

Arianne saw his smile and could not help but to smile back. Their training began after their brief introductions. Murtagh did not hold back, so by the end of the day, she received her fair share of bruises and cuts. Her arms were sore and she was physically and mentally exhausted.

To their delight, Arianne advanced quickly. The King made her dragon grow much like he did with Thorn. Ruestic and Thorn were like fire and ice as they performed their aerial training in the sky. During breaks, Arianne and Murtagh enjoyed watching the dragons soar across the sky.

"They are magnificent, aren't they?" Murtagh said to her as they sat beneath the shade of a tree.

Arianne beamed, "Yes, they are."

"Just like you." Arianne looked at Murtagh and caught him staring at her with his gorgeous dream-like eyes. She stammered her thanks unsure how to react. She liked how kind Murtagh had been to her, but what if she liked him as more than a friend? Arianne shook off her thoughts and stood up.

"I am sorry, Arianne, that was out of line. It will not happen again."

"No, it's all right. I just felt cramped sitting down and had to stretch my legs." Murtagh knew she was bluffing, but said no more on the matter.

A week had passed since the incident beneath the tree. Murtagh was getting ready to head to the Varden on a mission. Arianne and Ruestic were not quite ready for battle yet and had to stay behind. Arianne walked into Murtagh's chambers to bid him farewell forgetting to knock. Her face became scarlet when she saw him shirtless. "Oh, I am sorry." She averted her eyes.

Murtagh looked at her and said, "It's fine. Please stay." He put on a black long sleeved shirt. "I was hoping to see you before I go. Arianne tried not to blush. Murtagh was just so nice and good looking.

"Of course." Murtagh approached Arianne. He was only inches away from her and she could feel her heart beginning to race. "I want you to come back safe and sound-ok." She tried to say nonchalantly.

Murtagh laughed. "I do not think you have much to worry about."

"I hope you are right." She got lost in his eyes. As she stared, she began to lift herself towards him. Seconds later, her lips touched his and she was in complete bliss.

When then parted, Murtagh whispered, "I love you, Arianne, and I will come back for you."

Arianne smiled. "I love you too, Murtagh. I will be waiting for you."

"Arianne! Come quickly!" It was Marcus. He was running down the cobblestone path towards her. "The King needs to see you right away!" Arianne ran back with him to meet with the King. She was sweat by the time she reached the throne room.

"My King, you wished to see me?" She asked, out of breath.  
>"Yes. I need to you and Ruestic to head to the Varden. Some unexpected difficulties emerged and Murtagh and Thorn need your help."<p>

Arianne's face paled. She bowed low and left the room immediately preparing to leave. "Arianne, be careful."Marcus had a sad look in his eyes.

Arianne hugged her friend saying, "Just you stay out of trouble while I am gone." She said trying to sound optimistic. "I will be back."

"See to it that you do." He said as she jumped on Ruestic's back, Gajzla strapped to her hip.

_Come on Ruestic, Murtagh and Thorn need our help!_ The white dragon roared. He spread his wings and together, they were in the sky heading for the Varden. It was afternoon on the third day of their journey when they finally reached the Empire's camp near the Varden. A few miles in front of them she could see the Varden's camp with their many tents and, she narrowed her eyes, a blue dragon. _That must be Saphira._

She saw Thorn resting outside of a tent and had Ruestic land next to him. She patted Thorn on his leg before looking for Murtagh. She poked her head inside the tent. For the second time, she caught him shirtless. "Is this going to be a habit with you?"

Arianna rushed in and kissed him. "I hope so." She said. "Anyways, are you hurt? The King said you were in trouble."

Murtagh sat down on his cot. "I am not physically injured. I am just having doubts about my mission. I met with Eragon once more and he mentioned that there is a way for me to break free of Galbatorix. I have had that idea fester in my mind and I fear I am going mad. The men see me frustrated and feel that if I do not come to my senses, I may slip up and we will lose. That is why the King sent for you; to help me think straight."

Arianne was at a loss for words. "Murtagh, I, what did Eragon say exactly? How can you break free from the King?"

"The King knows my True Name, that is how he controls me and Thorn. Eragon said that there is a way that we can change our True Name to be something different, and if that is possible, it would free Thorn and I from the bonds he has on us."

Arianne thought for a moment. Then she said, "It might be possible. However, if you changed your True Name, would you be different than you are now, or would you be the same? Do you think the King knows my True Name?"

Murtagh shook his head, unsure. "Arianne, I want to be free of the King, and if there is a way to do so, I cannot do it alone. Will you help me?"

Arianne sat next to Murtagh. "Yes, I will."

Arianne and Ruestic fought alongside Murtagh and Thorn. She began to understand why Murtagh hated the King so much and wanted to be free. At night they were able to talk in private about many subjects that are forbidden at the palace. She learned how ruthless the King is to his people and pitied those at the Varden. "If we keep helping the King, they will all be slaughtered!"

"I know, and Eragon is my brother. I do wish to stop fighting him."

"How would we know if you changed your True Name?"

"I have no idea," he sighed.

"Well, whatever happens, I will always be beside you."

"I love you, Arianne." He kissed her passionately.

Not much happened in the next few months. The King had them both attack the Varden several times hoping that they will be defeated. No matter how many times they went into battle, the Varden managed to hold them off. Arianne acknowledged their courage.

One day, during a fierce battle, Arianne fought Eragon. The Varden had another Dragon Rider among them that they called Oromis and Glaedr. Murtagh and Thorn were off fighting the other Rider. Typically Murtagh fought him while she performed other duties during the battles.

A good half hour passed before she heard a scream. She blocked a blow from Eragon and turned her head to see Murtagh and Thorn flying to the ground. _Something is wrong!_ She had Ruestic maneuver away from Saphira to follow Thorn. She knew Eragon was behind her, but she did not care. She had to help Murtagh.

On the gourd, she saw Murtagh cradle his side, blood on his fingers. There were large bite marks on Thorn's wings where Glaedr had bitten him. "Murtagh, let me help you."

"No, you are not strong enough to heal wounds this severe."

Eragon and Saphira landed near them, Oromis and Glaedr following suit. "Do not say such things, you know I am stronger than you think." She started to recite a spell.

"There is no use. You know only how to heal simple flesh wounds. You would heal the skin, but not the insides."

"Then tell me how," Arianne pleaded. "Ruestic can lend me his strength as well."

"No," It was Eragon who interrupted them. "I will heal him."

Arianne looked at the Rider with curiosity. "You-you will heal him?"

"Yes, he is after all my brother."

"I do not understand, we still have to attack you afterward. We have no choice."

"I know, but I will not leave him to die either. He saved my life once, I owe it to him." Eragon placed his hand on Murtagh and chanted in the Ancient Language. "Waise Heill!" Murtagh's wounds healed completely. After, Eragon healed Thorn.

"Thank you, Eragon." Murtagh said. He then turned to Arianne. "We are done fighting for today."

"What? I thought the King said to keep fighting until we take the city?"

"He did, but he did not account on another Rider helping the Varden." Murtagh was referring to Oromis and Glaedr.

"Murtagh…you do not think that you…" She never finished her sentence.

"I do not know Arianne. All I know is that I am tired, sore, and hungry."

"Then," Eragon said, "we shall rest. The battle can be resumed another day perhaps."

"Perhaps," Murtagh said. He got on Thorn while Arianne got on Ruestic. They flew off towards their camp. That evening Arianne visited with Murtagh.

"Today was groundbreaking for you, and I am so proud."

"I realize that." He smiled. "I owe everything to you, Arianne, for you have changed my heart in ways you may never understand."

Arianne beamed. "Well, you still have a ways to go before you can completely defy the King…"

"Aye, but at least you will be by my side the whole time."

Under the moonlit sky they embraced one another. They both knew that in time, they will be free.


End file.
